As the commercial significance of the Internet has increased, business-to-consumer (“B2C”), business-to business (“B2B”), and other electronic marketplaces have become increasingly prevalent. Each marketplace typically uses a different set of software applications, with possibly different underlying technologies, to provide the communication capabilities that potential users of the marketplace expect. For example, a marketplace hub server at one enterprise may wish to communicate with another marketplace hub server at a different enterprise. Additionally, other types of servers may want to participate in marketplace transactions with a marketplace hub server. Such servers may be associated with legacy systems at remote enterprises, which may or may not be “Internet aware.” Lack of a mechanism providing effective integration of these disparate systems can unduly restrain or even prohibit effective marketplace participation by such systems and associated users.